


Knowing Your[Other]self

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Minor Event Spoilers, Spoilers for Latter Singularities, probably not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [AKA Midnight Talks & Twilight Ventures]When Merlin offers to answer a question, he expects it to be all about him — and he'd normally be right.This time however, The Master of Chaldea has other thoughts in mind this night.





	Knowing Your[Other]self

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a small competition among friends — didn't win, but it was fun to write. There's some technical stipulations about content we had to abide by, but the core concept was to use "our [actual or idealized] Chaldea" within the context of the story.

"How about this? You can ask me one question."

Looking up, the young mage can’t help but gape for a moment as Merlin rambles a bit more. "Topics like human growth and guidance are just such a pain to answer, so normally I either stay silent or lie my way out… But just for tonight, I will answer anything you want to know."

_One question..._

Apparently they cannot clear the shock from their visage well enough, as the Servant's countenance shifts into a sly grin. "Come, ask away. Of course, you can just walk away and not ask anything. I would actually prefer that more."

One hand rises to their chin in thought."I'm...not sure I know how to condense this simply."

"Oh?" The grin grows with interest. "Trying to avoid me pulling a fast one if you fail to word it well? I suppose I have the Doctor to thank for that... Fear not and take your time."

"Right."

> _...Not...not yet. do you think I am so easily slain!?_
> 
> _Listen. If you want a motto, the motto of a defender should be, “Don’t die until the fight’s over!” That’s what I think!_
> 
> _I know it. I know it well. Your swordsmanship and smell._
> 
> _You might not think so, but I once took on 100,000 men!_
> 
> _If you noticed me there, you should've said something! Or are you teasing me?_

Memories of their adventures throughout time whirl through their mind, grasping at the inquiry that engrosses their thoughts even now. After a heavy silence, they arrive to a suitable point to begin. "Servants...they aren't normally pulled from multiple versions of reality — that's more of a result of having so many."

Merlin blinks in surprise. "Are you referring to the different versions of King Arthur you've met across your travels? Lion King aside, I know you’ve met one or two others… Or is this a roundabout way to ask about Sir Bedivere?"

> _Be ready, strange girl. This sword shall test the truth of your shield._
> 
> _Your death is inevitable, and now it draws near. Lament the limits on your life._

Chaldea's Master shakes their head. "I already figured that bit out anyways."

"Ah..." For once, he has the decency to look abashed — even if he doesn't truly feel it. "...then?"

"More minor differences," they speak, softer than before. "The kinds of things that don't really stand out unless you really get to know them both. Like—" There is a pregnant pause, eyes averting beyond the wall. “—like King Leonidas."

Merlin now meets his lips with his fingers in pondering. "You refer to the incarnated Servants summoned by King Gilgamesh, yes?"

The young Master nods. "Aside from Tomoe Gōzen I've met or summoned every Servant he called upon, or rather a similar version _of_ them: Ibaraki Dōji, Ushiwakamaru, Musashibou Benkei, Fūma Kotarō, Amasuka Shirō, and Leonidas I. Obviously as you're the same Merlin we already met in America, you don't count for a different reason."

"Very astute — another point of interest I'm surprised you've chosen not to follow up on. Continue."

> _I apologize, Master! I confess I don’t know how to deal with ghosts! You see, my muscles are useless against them—! They seem smarter than me!_

"...their appearances and general demeanor are the same — much of their stories are in line with one another. At first I thought it might have simply been the six months of time and the difference of experiences the two had between them, but—"

> _"Leonidas’s class has started! I’m completely exhausted, but I’m going to participate to learn more." Standing up, their kohai stretched their body. "There we go… Senpai, please rest here. I, Mash Kyrielight, shall return as a slightly better Shielder!"_
> 
> _"Be with you shortly~" they called after her as she jogged over to the boot camp. Laying back to catch their breath, they chat momentarily with Ana about the different state of being of Servants before their companion Fou — Cath Palug, if they remembered Merlin's words correctly — finished the conversation with a quiet 'Fou...' in the air._
> 
> _Rising themselves, they briskly moved to address the lecturing Lancer. "Up for another round, Leonidas?"_
> 
> _"Ah, I see. You've already trained with a Spartan teacher before; my apologies for underestimating your mind and muscles, young mage.” The King of Flames bowed low, the flames upon their helm washing harmlessly over the object of the gesture. "In that case, let us see how well you think and absorb information during physical exertion. Anything you're interested in trying to brush up on or learn with me?"_
> 
> _"Actually... Would it be alright to talk about you?"_

"—though the big points all line up, there are subtle differences to the lives they led. Meeting different people at different moments of their life that, while incidental, affected their outlook on things here and there. In this case, the King's iteration of Leonidas didn’t have as great a fear of ghosts as the one I summoned because of a chance meeting with a Spartan who faced a ghost bravely, giving him greater insight into them and himself.”

Merlin looks to them, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. "What did this warrior do so differently?”

Humanity's final Master offers their own smirk. "Apparently the guy charged the ghost with his spear, shouting, 'Where are you fleeing from me, you soul that shall die twice?' That one foolhardy tale of bravery left such an impact upon him, while Lancer had no such encounter. So how do things like that happen — are there that many permutations of reality?"

"I see what you're getting at,” The Mage of the Round Table chuckles. "I appreciate the anecdote, though I'm sure there are other ways you could have approached this inquiry." He meets their glare and laughs fully, before gathering himself to speak formally again. "The short answer is no, because the major events of historical note are what matter to the workings of reality. Time is oft thought of as a branching tree, but humanity rarely considers how true that analogy is: reality is not infinite in its resources at rest; as such, there is a limit to how big a tree can grow."

"Then—"

"That being said," he interjects with a cocky smile, "it's precisely _because_ it's the big points that matter that such subtle deviations can exist within the same history. If you recall, the two Kings of Flame reach the same conclusions in the end — even if it was prompted by the incarnated one’s defeat."

> _"At least die a hero. You needn't see the end of the human world."_
> 
> _"...Heh. That is not possible. Just like my soul, the human world is immortal."_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

> _"Time for rescuing, not talking!"_
> 
> _"Yeah, we don’t get a chance like this often!" Roman concurred with his charge. "Let’s make sure to put King Gilgamesh deep in our debt for this!"_
> 
> _As Ishtar began to pull away from the talk of traveling to Kur — Quetzalcoatl on her heels — the mage from the future felt a tap on their shoulder and turned to see the King of Sparta standing at attention. "Master, a moment of your time?"_
> 
> _Surprise broke through their expression easily, though it is quickly cleared. "Leonidas, what is it?"_
> 
> _“If you would allow it, I’d like to venture with you t-to the underworld."_

"You noticed?"

"Indeed." Merlin takes a moment to let his smirk fall back into a more welcoming iteration. "In a sense, he inspired himself the same way the Spartan inspired him. He charged with you into the realm of the dead to face Ereshkigal in spite of his previous fears, and came out stronger for it. The core of his being remains the same, wherever that may lead him as a Servant. As for what prompts different ones to come forth, that answer should be fairly obvious."

Chaldea's Master pauses, but their eyes soon light up. "Compatibility?"

The Mage of Flowers shrugs, but his smile brightens. "One could suppose that, being plenty used to the idea of an underworld and lacking fear of the dead, the King of Heroes' summoned such a Leonidas to match his own as opposed to yours. By the same token, Ibaraki Dōji was more abrasive here than those you’ve met;” As he makes note of the oni, the young mage recoils very subtly; the 'great sage' goes on unfettered. “Still, I expect they could have reached a more agreeable temperament, given better circumstances."

The Master smiles brightly. "I see. Thank you for laying it out for me." They offer a bow, and return to their walk along the wall.

"Hey..." The magician's call gives them pause. "Leonidas wasn't who you were really asking about, were you?"

Turning around slowly, they find the magician's expression graced with a knowing smile. "Just like Dr. Roman said, after all."

Yet again, Merlin's grin widens further. "Well, of course. I’m not human like you..."

* * *

One lengthy tangent from Merlin later, Chaldea's Master strolls along the Northern Wall at a brisk pace towards a small campfire. Gathered around it rest a trio of their Servants, looking up upon their approach with zeal. The King of Sparta, the subject of the prior conversation, stands at attention with arms in hand — the crest of fire reflected off of his red cloak giving his bronze form a deep crimson glow. To the right, the Rider of Lightning rolls onto his leather-clad back and propels himself to his feet, grinning brightly all the while. Between the two lies the famed bowman of Camelot relaxing upon the ground, cloaked armor and long crimson hair spread out casually as he plucks a major chord upon Methuidio’s many strings.

The three all smile, and their anchor matches them in return. "Thank you for gathering for this little operation, everyone. I have the location of the bandit's present encampment — are we ready to get underway?"

King Leonidas steps forward, banging his spear against his shield. "Indeed, Master. Are you certain you only wish to bring the three of us along? I'm aware we're the vital members for this, but..."

"Ah..." Strumming the bowstrings as one would a lute, Tristan croons as he takes his time rising to his feet. "How sad... To be swift in our travel and return in time for the final confrontation with Gorgon, it was deemed imperative to be a small force — let alone keeping it quiet from the good Doctor."

"Either way, it's been awhile since we've had a long drive together, Master," Sasaki Kintoki chuckles, stepping forward to pat their Master heartily on the back. "This wall looks like a lengthy ride, but Golden Bear and I can manage all the same."

Looking between the trio, their Master from the future nods before looking to their communication device."And we’re all clear, Da Vinci?"

An eccentric, resplendent woman in monochromatic hologram form appears. “Roman’s fast asleep; all clear~! Really regretting not being able to come along though, since I'd make this a cinch with my inventions." Her eyes narrow slightly upon her charge as she whispers with greater passion. "For the record I could have answered that question in far more detail; we'll have to save that for your return."

They offer a positive thumbs-up, which seems to put the inventor at ease. "Looking forward to it."

Cath Palug declares his presence defiantly by leaping up upon their friend's shoulder. "Fou! Fou!"(Don't you count me out!)

"Right. Sorry, Fou." Scratching at his companion's ears, they turn back to the assembled team. "We've already discussed the logistics plenty, and you each know your roles outside of combat. The goal of tonight's operation is simple: rush down Ibaraki Dōji and make her see reason; all else fails, we send her to Kur and let her cool off with Ereshkigal; most importantly, we make it back to the others in time for the attack on the Blood Fort. Understood?”

"Yes, Master!" comes the Servants' emphatic reply.

The mage grins as Rider calls forth his 'steed' for their moonlit undertaking. “Let's ride!”


End file.
